1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method for fabricating integrated circuits and, more particularly, relates to methods for fabricating integrated circuits which require that the wiring to be utilized be on both sides of a ground plane while, at the same time, maintaining a substantial degree of planarity amongst the various levels of metallization. Still more specifically, it relates to a fabrication method wherein the various levels of metallization are formed on one side of a supporting substrate. Still more specifically, it relates to a method of fabrication wherein via holes are formed during the fabrication process which are self-aligned.
The invention also relates to circuit arrangements which, because "X" and "Y" wiring are disposed on opposite sides of a ground plane, higher circuit densities are achieved. This results from the fact that device and wiring regions can be disposed on opposite sides of a ground plane in overlapping though insulated relationship with one another.